Una encrucijada con Seddie
by Anna-261
Summary: ¿Recuerdan a la niña de "El espacio exterior"? Ella es traviesa, inteligente y esta relacionada con Seddie.¿Cómo reaccionarán Sam y Freddie al descubrir que tienen una hija en el futuro? ¡TRADUCCIÓN! INCREIBLE FIC DE IMAXIMUNSEDDIEPUCKETT23!
1. Cap 01: Soy Jennette

_**CAP 001: SOY JENNETTE**_

¿Quién era la niña de "_El espacio exterior"_? Ella es traviesa, inteligente, y esta relacionada con el Seddie. Contado a través de su Punto de vista, ¿Cómo reaccionarán Sam y Freddie al conocer a esta niña del futuro? Fic inspirado por la especulación de SarcasticLeaves.

**"Que duermas bien"**. Me dijo Papá , besando mi frente **"Luces, música para dormir."** Continuó, las luces de la sala se apagaron y la música para dormir se encendió, tal y como lo ordenó. Mamá entró en la habitación, vestida con su pijama con una camiseta que tenía escrito 'Sepia'. Yo sabía que a mamá y a papá le gustaba esa banda.

**"¿Todo el mundo tiene sueño ya?"** Preguntó mamá.

Asentí con la cabeza, pero no sonriendo. Mamá y papá sabían que no me sentía tan bien.

**"¿Qué te pasa?" **Me preguntó mamá, sentándose en el otro lado de mi cama.

**"... Me metí en una pelea con Trisha Robinson otra vez."** Le dije, sintiéndome culpable.

**"¿Es una pelea como la de tú mamá y mía y la de Cody y tú? ¿El hombre, que tu madre tuvo como su cliente, y pelearon?" ** Dijo Papá, mirando a mamá.

**"¡Hey! Me dijo que quería un abogado, él no dijo que quería un botín de cal-"** Dijo mamá, pero papá la interrumpió poniendo una mano sobre su boca.

**"Papá, no es de buena educación interrumpir a los que hablan, ¡Tú me dijistes eso!"** Me reí.

**"Sí, bueno, pero tu mamá estaba a punto de decir algo no muy lindo"**. Insistió Papá.

**"¡Y Cody merece ser llamado Coddork! Si no fuera tan dorky, y si pudiera dejar de ser tan obsesionado con las computadoras, tal vez yo no lo llamaría de esa manera!"**

**"Uh, es que es bastante dorky, pero tú no cariño."** Me dijo mamá en broma, **"Quiero decir, ningún otro niño de 6 años puede leer tan rápido como tú. Por supuesto que has leído más libros en 6 años de los que yo he leído en toda mi vida."**

**"Bueno, sí, ¡Pero no es como si yo hable como una idiota! Cody habla como tal. Y yo quería matarlo a puñetazos ..."** Admití

.

**"Oh, querida, ¡Tú sabes que eso está mal!"** Dijo Papá.

**"Lo sé, ¡Pero me estaba provocando! Trisha me decía insultos y Coddork y Nikki Glinda me odiaban! Trisha dijo que ellos eran sus mejores amigos, no los míos!"**

**"Pero sabes que no es cierto. Coddork-Quiero decir, Cody y Glinda siempre serán tus mejores amigos." ** Me había prometido mamá, acariciando mi pelo.

**"Sí, pero todavía estoy enojada con Glinda"**

**"¿No es Glinda su nueva amiga, también?"** Preguntó papá.

**"Sí, pero yo no lo entiendo. Glinda es una chica normal, ¡Igual que yo! Pero-"**

**"Cariño, cuando llamó tu maestro dijo que eres una niña de 6 años y tienes un coeficiente intelectual de 156, no eres una niña normal, promedio."** Mencionó Papá. Yo todavía estaba enojada con mi profesor por darme esa calificación.

**"Así es, eres una chica especial, ¡Esa es mi chica! ¡La niña inteligente de 6 años de edad!"** Dijo mamá, impresionada. Papá le dio otra mirada, y ella inmediatamente cambió su cara de impresionada, **"Uh, la violencia está mal."**

**"Sí, pero ¿Qué tiene de especial Glinda? Claro, ella es bonita, ¿Pero yo no soy bonita? Y bien, ella es inteligente, ¿Pero no soy yo más inteligente?" **Les pregunté, un poco triste.

**"Por supuesto que sí, cariño, pero ¿Por qué te comparan con Glinda?" ** Me preguntó Papá.

**"Porque a todo el mundo le encanta Glinda. Y, por supuesto, ella es otra de mis mejores amigas, ¡Pero no entiendo por qué tantas personas quieren ser como ella! He intentado preguntarle a Cody por qué le gusta, y solo me dijo: 'Yo voy a ser el futuro marido de Glinda en un tono raro! " ** Dije, y mi mamá se escondió una sonrisa, por alguna razón, **"... Tal vez sea porque los vestidos de Glinda son mucho más lindos que yo ... Ella siempre viste de color rosa, y yo siempre llevo ... Bueno ... camisas. Y llama a todos'amigo'! A menos que mi maestro diga que las lecciones están equivocadas, yo no soy un 'amigo'! "**

**"Dorkenstein, sé por qué te estás riendo, pero luego de años no es gracioso ya!" ** Le dijo Mamá a papá.

**"Lo que tú digas."** Dijo, entonces cuando mamá le dio segunda mirada a papá, papá hizo una mirada asustada, "**Ok, me callo ahora."**

**"Lo vas a conseguir, ya lo verás."** Ella lo miró. Me sonrió, siempre me gustaron las "peleas" de mamá y papá, **"De todos modos, cariño, no tienes que cambiarte a ti misma sólo porque no a todo el mundo le gusta. La gente tiene que quererte por lo que eres no por como vistes ¿Ok?"**

**"Esta bien ... Pero me gustaría ver lo diferente que sería si... me vestiera de otra manera". **Le sugerí.

**"Bueno, si tú lo dices. Puedes usar la ropa que la abuela te dio para la escuela mañana"**. Dijo mamá.

**"Ew, pero son muy rosita!"** Le dije con disgusto. Mamá se rió, **"Hey, estoy contigo, pero tú querías vestirte de otra manera, ¿Recuerdas?"**

**"Bueno, basta de hablar. Creo que tú necesitas dormir, mi amor." ** Dijo papá, besandóme la frente una vez más, entonces mamá me besó la mejilla, esta vez la izquierda, "**Recuerda, mañana por la noche es la gran noche." **Me recordó papá antes de salir.

Mañana será una gran noche. Sería la noche en la que papá nos presentará su nuevo invento, ¡Una máquina del tiempo real! El primero que jamás se ha hecho! Él me hizo prometer que no la tocaría. Y no lo hice.

Pensé en lo que mamá dijo. Era cierto. Yo no quería que la gente me quiera por lo que no soy. Pero me gustaría ver qué pasaría si me vestía de otra manera, si actuara de otra manera ... No amenazando a los maestros si me ponían una mala nota ... O no tratando de robar el almuerzo de Gilbert Gibson. ¿Qué pasaría si yo fuese más ... más como Glinda? Me pregunto si habría Cody ese mismo gesto extraño de mal de amores conmigo como cuando ve a Glinda.

Traté de no pensar en ello. Al poco tiempo, empecé a quedarme dormida.

De repente estaba de pie en una habitación que reconocí. Un cuarto lleno de artículos extravagantes. Debería de haber sido un lugar fresco para pasar el rato. Miré delante de mí, y vi a una chica de pelo largo moreno y un guapo chico de pelo castaño, la mano de la muchacha estaba en su hombro. La chica parecía una princesa, y el muchacho parecía un príncipe. Por lo que deberían estar bien juntos, pero algo estaba mal ...

**"Yo sé que te duele, yo nunca te haría eso a tí, Freddie."** Dijo ella.

Freddie ... ¿Papá? ¿¡Qué está haciendo con esa chica! ¿Dónde estaba mamá? ¿Por qué se ven mucho más jovenes? Se parecen a un. .. ¿Cómo se llama? Oh, sí, ¡Un adolescente! ¡Y así es esta chica! La miré, se me hace farmiliar...

**"No sé, Carly."** Le dijo papá a la chica. Espera un minuto .. ¿Carly? Se llama igual que mi tía, Carly Shay, ¿Qué estaba haciendo con mi papá? **"No creo que te refieras a lo que ella dijo" **Continuó él.

**"Uf, Freddie, ¡Abre los ojos! Mira, Sam es mi mejor amiga, pero estoy al cien por cien segura de que nunca va a sentir lo que estás sintiendo." **Le dijo la tía Carly a papá.. ¿Sam? ... ¿Mamá?

**"Pero, sientes por ella lo que solías sentir por mí antes." ** Dijo la tía Carly. Puso las manos en su hombro y ... y ...

Ew, ¡Se estaban besando!

**"¡Quita tus manos de mi papá!"** Le grité. Pero su cabeza no se movió. Tenía los ojos cerrados, no me escuchaba, como si yo no hubise dicho nada. Poco a poco empieza a parecer como si papá y Carly ... disfrutaran del beso.

Cuando me quize dar cuenta ... no tenía voz. Era como si yo no existiera. Traté de moverme, pero ... Miré hacia abajo ... ya no tenía pies.

Todavía tenía la cara, pero yo estaba desapareciendo lentamente. Cuanto más se besaban la tía Carly y papá, cada vez empezaba a desaparecer más, ... como si me hubieran borrado de la existencia. Miré a mi alrededor, pidiendo ayuda a gritos. Nadie me oía.

Justo cuando mi cuello estaba desapareciendo, Me llamó mami ... detrás de una puerta que decía 'iCarly', me acordé que mamá y papá solían hacer un espectáculo con la tía Carly y sabía que este era su nombre, ella abrió la puerta y vi que tenía una cara como de daño al ver a papá y a Carly besandóse. La vi a llorar, y yo quería llorar. Mi madre era una chica muy fuerte, y yo nunca la había visto llorar. Antes de que pudiera llorar como un bebé, ella les dio una última mirada, y se alejó.

La sala comenzó a quedar en negro, y yo podía oír una voz que decía:

**"Jeanette Athena Benson ... tienes que evitar que esto suceda, o dejarás de existir."**

Podía sentir como todo se aclaraba en mi mente ahora, y yo quería gritar '¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ", Pero no tenía voz. De alguna manera, la voz extraña me había oído.

**"Eres inteligente, tu sabrás encontrar la manera de detener esto. No dejes que este sueño se convierta en una realidad. Ve a Seattle, al apartamento de Carly Shay y deten esto. Que mejor que hacerlo ahora. El tiempo se acaba."**

Entonces me desperté llorando.

**"¡Mami! ¡Papá!"** Lloré. Se sentía raro, porque nunca he llorado desde que era un bebé. Nunca supe lo que se sentía llorar. Y esta es la primera vez que una pesadilla me hizo llorar. Me encontré con una mano sobre mi boca para que deje de hacer tanto ruido, y me encontré con mamá y papá en mi habitación.

**"Jeanette?" ** Preguntó mamá, prendiendo la lámpara junto a ella, **"¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás llorando?"**

No le respondí. Corrí fuera de la cama y los abrazé a los dos, **"¿Estás bien, cariño?"** Me preguntó papá

**"Estoy muy bien." ** Le dije. Era extraño. Yo estaba muy feliz, pero estaba llorando a causa de eso. No lo entendía. Mamá puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me puso en su regazo, **"¿Estás segura?"**

**"Sí, estoy segura."** Le dije: "**Supongo que quería un bocadillo de medianoche ..."**

**"Bueno, te voy a hacer uno." **Papá sonrió.

**"Tráeme de vuelta un paquete de tocino, también!"** Insistió mamá.

**"Oh, ¿No puedes ir a buscarlo por tu cuenta?**" Se quejó papá.

**"¡No!"** Sonrió mamá. Papá se quejó, pero se fue de todos modos.

**"Mamá, ¿puedes ir a mi habitación y el registro de monstruos? Tengo miedo ..." **Mentí.

**"Está bien, cariño."** Dijo mamá, agarrando un bate de béisbol, **"Si veo a alguno, lo voy a golpear con el palo. Espera aquí".** , bromeó.

Corrí rápidamente hacia el ático, cuando ya estaba segura de que papá y mamá estaban ocupados, saqué una caja que tenía escrito "regalos de la abuela". En ella, había bloqueadores de nubes, baños liquidos anti_garrapatas, botiquines de primeros auxilios, todo lo que papá odiaba. Luego, en la parte inferior, estaba la ropa. Una blusa de color rosa, una falda de jean, medias de color rojo, zapatillas de color rosa y la única cosa que me gustó fue la chaqueta azul. Me lo puse y luego corrí hacia el sótano, donde papá tenía guardada la máquina del tiempo, porque se había enterado de que tenía que hacer algo para evitar que yo la toque. Pero si no lo hacía dejaría de existir.

Cuando llegué lo vi, era una silla, con un casco y un mando a distancia de ella. Leí las instrucciones, que se encontraban en un pedazo de papel que estaba a su lado, que serviría para que papá pudiera demostrar como funciona mañana. Papá lo siento, hay cosas más importantes que el hecho de que estaré castigada cuando regrese, si es que regreso. Las instrucciones decían:

**1. ** Se sienta la silla y se pone el casco en la cabeza.

**2.** Recordar un tiempo y / o lugar al que se desea llegar.

**3.** **Lo más importante: **recordar la distancia en la que estas, comparada con tu época actual en todo momento con el fin de volver a la época actual. Apretar 'Volver' cuando tengas la necesidad de volver.

Hice lo que me dijeron las instrucciones, y pensé en la habitación. Hice un cálculo rápido. En mi sueño, mamá, papá y Shay Carly tenían alrededor de 16 años de edad, cuando los vi. A juzgar por la edad que estaban, yo diría que fue en 2010, así que pensé en el apartamento de Carly Shay, de 2010. Cerré los ojos y rezé este trabajo funcionase.

Abrí los ojos. Ya estaba de pie, y el control remoto estaba en mis manos. Puse el control remoto en mi bolsillo y vi que estaba dentro de algún tipo de extraño lugar muy pequeño con dos puertas pegadas. Mi estómago gruñó. Hablar de l tocino de mamá me abrió el apetito. Miré a mi alrededor, y las cosas extrañas que estaban alrededor. Al lado de las puertas metálicas había un escrito con números que estaba al lado de una de las puertas.

Oh, ¡por supuesto! ¡Era lo que la gente utiliza para llamar a un ascensor! ¡Ellos no tenían los transportistas en ese entonces! Miré los botones, tratando de averiguar qué botón presionar. Elegí uno con flechas de separación, lo que significa que debe abrirlo.

Lo hice, y cuando abrió vi un extraño apartamento detrás de él.

**(N.A:_Estaba dentro del ascensor ya, no en el lobby donde esta Lewbert, por eso cuando logra abrir las puertas del ascensor se encuentra con que ya estaba en el departamento de Carly, porque el ascensor ya estaba parado ahí)_**

Ya estaba definitivamente en 2010, está bien. Vi una hamaca roja ... un televisor que parecía muy viejo. Ni siquiera los vagabundos de mi tiempo usaban televisores de esa marca, todos ellos tenían pantallas planas. Nadie hace los televisores más así. Vi a un hombre sentado en un sofá que no parecía muy cómodo, al menos no en comparación con el que tenemos. Me acerqué a él, preguntándome quién era.

Me vio, y yo tuve miedo de repente. Pero mamá siempre me dijo que nunca mostrara miedo, especialmente con los extraños. Así que hice lo que me dijo y lo miré.

**"... Hola."** Dijo. ¡Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de quien era por la voz! ¡El tío Spencer!

**"¿Cómo hicistes que el ascensor se detenga en este piso?" ** Me preguntó.

Oh, no ... no se supone que esto deba suceder. Yo se supone que debo de buscar a mamá y a papá, no al tío Spencer. Si hablamos ahora, podría arruinar el futuro. Así que decidí no darle explicaciones a nadie, al menos, no hasta que encuentre a mamá y a papá.

**"¿Vas a decirme tu nombre?"** -Me preguntó. Y me asusté, así que corrí escaleras arriba, y él me siguió, me suplicaba que me detuviera pero yo seguí corriendo. Bajé las escaleras y me persiguió. Yo era muy rápida. Me reí de lo cansado que estaba. Yo sólo esperaba tener la energía suficiente para agunatar hasta que mamá y papá llegaran a casa.

_**Hola, Anna la lokita a sus servicios. Después de que mi queridisíma hermana me convenciera mediante torturas que tradujera fics, aqui estoy y que mejor manera de comenzar que con este FIC, que por cierto me encantó. Me encantó cuando lo leí en inglés y decidí "Este va a ser el primero que traduzca" Lo que más me encantó fue saber que Jeannette es ... (Yaii) No pienso arruinar la sorpresa aún.**_

_**Ahora, volviendo al tema... ¿Notaron el encuentro de "La niñita" y Spencer? Si jaja, es el encuentro de Spencer y la niñita en el episodio de "El espacio exterior"**_

_**y Spencer y Carly son sus tíos (aunque jiji, no son familia deben de ser tios del alma). Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo... Bye...**_


	2. Cap 02: ¡Soy tu hija!

_**CAP 002: SOY TU HIJA**_

_**Descripción total de Jennette**_

**Nombre: **Jeanette Athena Benson

**Edad:** 7 años

**Descripción:** Rubia, el pelo es un poco castaño, ojos marrones oscuros y pequeños, tiene una voz adorable. (La niña del episodio "_El espacio exterior_")

**Personalidad:** Es una mezcla de Seddie, tiene la fuerza, el hambre y las travesuras de Sam, solo que tiene la personalidad femenina de Melanie. Además ella tiene la inteligencia de Freddie, y su orgullo y determinación en la "charla técnica".

**Amigos:** Cody Turzo y Glinda Nikki

**Hábitos:** Puede hablar como un adulto, pero aún no entiende las cosas pequeñas de la vida. Hace su pequeña voz de bebé cuando quiere algo que la hace irresistiblemente linda.

...

Ya no tenía energía para seguir corriendo. Ya estaba cansada...

Pero encontré un buen escondite en el estudio de iCarly. Me metí en medio de un coche, y decidí dormir allí por el momento. Puse un par de libros cerca de la puerta, para que yo pudiera esconderme en los asientos, si alguien venía en puntas de pie, igual por el ruido de los libros al ser empujados por la puerta lo escucharía y me escondería.

El tío Spencer le dijo a un hombre llamado Lewbert sobre mí. Gracias a Dios que el hombre piensa que es una locura. Él no parecía muy agradable.

Pero empecé a sentir hambre de nuevo, mi estómago se quejaba,

**"Mamaaaaá ... tengo hambre. Quiero jamón!" **Dije en voz alta. Pero tenía que recordar, que estaba en el pasado y mamá y papá no estaban por ningún lado. Eso me preocupaba.

Bajé las escaleras para encontrar al tío Spencer hablando con un hombre, creo que era un amigo, él estaba acostado en el sofá, hablando de su relación con la tía Carly y pensando que soy real (Cuando todo el mundo le decía que no lo soy), su amigo le dijo que me estaba imaginando, porque extrañaba a la tía Carly.

Debido al amigo del tío Spencer, me enteré de que la tía Carly, mamá y papá están en una cosa del espacio exterior y Spencer no sabía cuándo iban a volver. Parece que me voy a tener que quedar aquí por un tiempo.

No era una buena idea, pero igual seguía con hambre. No sé por qué, pero era capaz de no hacer ningún ruido cuando quería. Esto era algo realmente bueno para mí, especialmente cuando escapaba de noche para comprarle jamón a mamá, y luego decirle que papá se lo comió. Poco a poco abrí la nevera, y por suerte, me encontré con un gran sándwich. Era uno de esos deliciosos sandwhiches que eran una obra de arte, es decir como de un metro con todo incluido: queso, pavo, pollo, jamón. También tenía una nota pegada "Sandwich de Sam: No tocar, ¡Me refiero a tí Freddork" Así que éste era sin duda el sándwich de mamá, y ella estaba tratando sin duda de evitar que papá se lo comiera.

Lo saqué de todos modos y comencé a comer. Pensé que sería bueno para bromear con el tío Spencer un poco más, ya que ahora él piensa que no soy real. Me subí a la parte superior de la nevera y empecé a comer. El tío Spencer estaba hablando con la policia. Cuando llegó, solo pensaba que yo era un producto de su imaginación y me dijo que no era real. Luego trató de conseguir algo en la nevera, pero le grité y salió corriendo. Por ahora, este era el único alimento que podía obtener. ¡Y yo no quería que toque mi comida!

Entré de nuevo al coche (con un montón de comida) y jugué con un equipo. Entré a la página de . Bueno, el último webshow que hicieron me dijo que papá y mamá estaban en un momento en el que no se llevaban bien.

Estaba segura de que eran mamá y papá. Mamá era la misma persona que era en ese entonces, y así era también papá. Pero, no entendía por qué mamá y papá eran tan malos el uno con el otro ... Más bien, más malos que en el futuro.

Así mi curiosidad me llevó a leer sus 'blogs', que creo que están destinados a ser sus diarios (lo cual es raro, porque yo nunca pensaría que mamá o papá tendrían diarios) Mi papá dice que es un "antiguo" blog de la tía Carly. Yo no entendía el significado. Tendría que pedirle el significado a mamá y a papá más tarde.

Entonces oí que alguien se acercaba a la puerta de abajo. Bajé las escaleras y me escondí, y vi que la tía Carly estaba de vuelta. El tío Spencer estaba convencido todavía de que yo no era real. Sin embargo, no me importaba. Spencer se fue a su habitación y la tía Carly fue a buscar un bocadillo. ¡No estaba contenta porque estaba robando mi comida!

Bueno, tal vez no era mi comida. ¡Pero yo todavía estaba enojada sabiendo que no podría haber nacido a causa de ella! Me acerqué a ella, cuando se dio vuelta, me vio. ¿Los niños mayores siempre me hablan como odio? Me habló como si yo fuera un bebé.

**"Hola ..."** Dijo Carly con una voz extraña. ¿Por qué la gente me habla así? ¡Tengo 7 años! ¡Debería tener derecho a que me hablen como a un adulto!

¡O al menos no como un bebé! No me sonrió. No me gustaba este momento.

**"¿Quién eres tú?" **, Me preguntó. No le respondí.

Si sabía que la tía Carly estaba aquí, mamá y papá tendrían que estar aquí. Así que me fui fuera. Miré a mi alrededor y vi a mamá y papá ... ¡Como niños! Bueno, no niños, niños un poco mayores, estaban teniendo una conversación intensa, por lo que me escondí detrás de una planta.

**"¿Cómo podría Carly hacer esto?"** Dijo mamá con enojo.

**"No sé ... En primer lugar, ¿Le dijo a . que necesita calmarse? Justo cuando estábamos calmados, enloqueció. Ahora perdimos esta gran oportunidad." **Dijo papá con tristeza, sentado, "**Tal vez fue mi culpa ... No debí haber..."**

**"¿No debería haber qué?" Le preguntó mamá, cruzando los brazos. "Mira, nos detuvo, no es culpa nuestra. Odio decirlo, pero es de Carly. No hay que poner excusas para ella y decirle directamente que no debería haber hecho lo que hizo! "**

**"Sam, sabes que no era del todo su intención" **Comenzó papá, se puso de pie frente a la cara de mamá, pero mamá lo interrumpió.

**"¡Afronta los hechos, Benson!" **Dijo mamá, empujando su hombro, **"¡Tu pequeña señorita perfecta Carly puede cometer errores! ¡Y éste es grande! ¡Enorme! ¿Te das cuenta que por el error de Carly, tuvimos que pagar la ventana que rompió?, 2.000 dólares para reparar una ventana rota, ¡Benson! ¡2.000 dólares! "**

**"... Bien bien, tal vez deberíamos ir a hablar con ella." **Dijo papá.

**"Eso es lo que estoy diciendo, ¡vamos!" **Dijo mamá, abriendo la puerta del departamento de la tía Carly, y empujando a papá en el proceso. Se olvidó de cerrarla, así que fui y escuché.

**"¡Carly!"** Gritó mamá, y la tía Carly bajó las escaleras en pijama.

**"¿Sam? ¿Freddie? ¿Qué hacen aquí en este momento? ¡Son las 2 AM!" **Se quejó la tía Carly.

**"¿Tu punto? ¿Por qué te volvistes loca, no? ¿No podrías habernos advertido que te volverías loca?"** Le preguntó mamá, cruzando los brazos: **"Yo podría haber sido capaz de contenerte, pero no ... ¡Sólo tenías que volverte loca como Ginger Fox!"**

**"No fue mi culpa, Sam, ¡Ya sabes que...!" **Dijo la tía Carly mientras me preguntaba quién era Ginger Fox.

**"No voy a decir que fue tu culpa lo de obtener demencia espacial. Estoy diciendo que fue tu culpa que tengamos que pagar 2.000 dólares a , por salir corriendo de la cabina que tenían para la banda de ICarly, es decir, todos nosotros. ¡Tuvimos que caminar todo el camino de regreso! "** Gritó mamá.

**"Sam ... Freddie, ¿Que tuvieron que pagar 2.000 dólares por esa ventana?"** Le preguntó la tía Carly. Ella le dio una mirada triste, como Glinda dio a Cody, cuando ella le dijo que no estaba interesado.

**"¡Sí!" **Dijeron mamá y papá al mismo tiempo.

**"Miren, les voy a pagar todo de vuelta chicos. En cuanto a lo de la cabina ... ¡Voy a hacer las paces con ustedes! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Sam, voy a comprarte el tocino Boliviano que tanto te gusta!" **Dijo la tía Carly. Mamá parecía interesada.

**"Y Freddie, te voy a dar ese nuevo disco duro que querías!"** Siguió ella.

**"... No sé ..." **Dijo papá, jugando con sus dedos: **"Bueno ... ¿Deberíamos perdonarla?"**

Papá se volvió a mamá, quien asintió con la cabeza pero me di cuenta de que todavía estaba un poco enojada, **"... Bueno, está bien."**

Todos compartieron un abrazo de grupo. Mientras se abrazaban, algo extraño sucedió con la tía Carly. ¡Olía el cuello de papá! ¿No fue raro eso? Entonces ... ¿Le beso en la mejilla?

Bueno, este es un tipo de hecho.

Los ojos de papá se volvieron anchos, y él salió del abrazo **"Creo que debería ponerme en marcha ... Tú también, Sam". **Dijo. Tomó la muñeca de mamá y la arrastró fuera, pero la tía Carly estaba hablando de nuevo.

**"Hey ... ¿Llevas colonia para mí?"** Le preguntó.

Mamá parecía irritada, y la cara de papá se volvió de color rosa como los zapatos de Glinda, pero papá rápidamente meneó la cabeza y dijo, **"N-No, yo lo llevaba para-"**

**"Oh, guarda el coqueteo para mañana, Freddork, hoy no tengo suficiente energía como para insultarte y si la coqueteas me gustaría a insultarte".** Dijo mamá, y empujó fuera a papá. Corrí detrás de la planta de nuevo, y esta vez, mamá cerró la puerta cuando se fue.

**"Qué patético puedes llegar a ser, ¿Usas colonia para Carly?** **Caray ..."** Dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en los de su compañero.

**"Yo no lo use para ella, quiero decir, sí, bueno, yo soy así ..." **Dijo papá: "**Oye, esta bastante oscuro. ¿Segura que no quieres estar con Carly?"**

**"No, todavía estoy un poco enojada con ella."**

**"Bueno, quédate en mi casa."** Dijo papá. Yo abrí mi boca, sorprendida. Pensé que se odiaban. Papá estaba bastante bien con mamá en este momento.

**"Uh, ¿sabes qué, tal vez...?" **Pero mamá dejó de hablar, de repente, y me pregunté por qué.

De repente, mamá me agarró por la cintura lejos de la planta y me hizo ponerme de pie delante de ella y papá,** "Um ... ¿Quién eres tú y por qué estás escuchando nuestra conversación?" **Bueno, al menos no me dirigió la palabra como un bebé.

Tenía demasiado miedo como para hablar. Empecé a mo**rderme los dedos, y mamá y papá se sentaron en sus rodillas delante de mí, "¿No puedes hablar?" **Me pidió papá. No le respondí.

**"Oye, Sam, se parece a ti"**. Dijo.

**"De ninguna manera se parece a ti. Tiene tus ojos y tu nariz."** Dijo mamá.

**"Y tu cabello y tus labios."** Señaló papá.

**"Eso es normal, ¡Yo soy su hija!" **Dije ya reventando. De alguna manera, pensé en decirles esto de una forma un poco diferente.


	3. Cap 03: No puedo creerlo

_**CAP 003: NO PUEDO CREERLO**_

Se produjo un silencio extraño en el aire. Jenneatte se mordía el labio repetidamente, preguntándose qué iban a decir. ¿Creen en ella? Por supuesto que no, ¿Quién lo haría? Pero, de nuevo, su padre estaba tendido en el suelo, con la cabeza inclinada hacia la pared y su rostro en estado de shock. Pero, sin embargo, su madre tenía un aspecto poco convencido en su rostro.

**"...Demuestrálo"**. Dijo Sam.

Jenneatte sonrió. Debió de haber sabido que su mamá le preguntaría algo como eso.

**"¿Cómo te lo demuestro?" ** Preguntó Jennette.

**"Bueno, si eres hija de Benson, debes de ser inteligente, ¿No?"** Preguntó Sam mientras se levantaba y se cruzaba de brazos.

**"Y si ella es también tu hija debería ser fuerte"**. Añadió Freddie, de pie, pero un poco escondido detrás de Sam, porque todavía estaba en estado de shock.

**"Deja de decir que tendría un bebé con vos! Por un lado, nunca tendría un hijo con vos porque a eso me refiero! Al igual que ustedes dos, ningún hombre será capaz de embarazar a Samantha Puckett y vivir para contar el cuento! "** Intervino Sam.

**"Sam, tranquila, sé que es imposible que alguien pueda viajar al pasado en una máquina del tiempo."** Dijo Freddie.

**"¿Qué? Oh, no creo que sea eso, lo dice el que inventó la máquina del tiempo! ¡Fuistes vos"** Exclamó Jeanettte.

**".Espera ¿Inventé una máquina del tiempo?" ** Dijo Freddie, mirandóla impresionado.

Sam lo miró y lo golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza: **"Si lo que está diciendo es verdad, entonces eso significa que soy tu esposa y que en realidad sobrevivistes a mí embarazada, y confía en mí, si piensas que estoy mal ahora, ¡Probablemente soy peor que el propio Hitler como una mujer embarazada! "**

**"¡Bueno, bueno! Voy a responder a la pregunta de papá. Mi nombre es Jeanette Athena Benson. Pero ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esto?" Preguntó Jeanette.**

**"'Athena' ¿Quién rayos llama a su hija Athena?"** Sam soltó un bufido, y Jeanette dio un "Hmph! de sonido.

**"... Yo ..."** Susurró Freddie. Jeanette y Sam lo miraron con los ojos abiertos. **"Oh, no, no, no, no, no ... porque eso significaría que realmente son-Y yo realmente soy, y ... y ..."**

g¡FREDDIE! ¿Hay alguna manera para ver si esto es cierto? "

**"¡Espera! ¡Déjame terminar! Soy Jeanette Athena Benson, tengo 6 años,y soy la hija de Sam y Freddie Benson. Tengo un IQ de 156, he leído más libros en mi corta vida de los que mamá ha tenido en su vida. Una vez noqueé a un maestro porque él me dio una mala calificación. Todos en mi escuela piensan que soy una bruja mala, excepto por mis dos mejores amigos, Cody y Glinda, cuando crezca, quiero ser un ninja invisible o un científico loco , me encanta el jamón, sueño con tener un Peraphone y un disco duro nuevo Pearbook Y** ... " Dijo Jeanette, luego tomó un gran suspiro.

Sam y Freddie se sorprendieron de su personalidad. Freddie estaba un poco convencido, pero Sam todavía no. Sam estaba más o menos convencida también, pero no podía dejar de pensar que estaba hablando con un adulto en el cuerpo de un niño. Esta pequeña niña de 6 o 7 años de edad, hablaba como un adulto. No se parecía a uno, pero hablaba como tal.

**"Y yo sé que es un hecho que ustedes dos son Sam Puckett y Freddie Benson. De acuerdo con lo que me dijiste en el futuro, ustedes comenzaron a salir cuando tenían 17 años y se casaron mientras estaban en la universidad. Tuvieron tiempos difíciles por un tiempo, pero mamá consiguió un trabajo como abogada y obtuvo una orden de alejamiento de un montón de gente, papá se convirtió en un inventor conocido y tenía derecho a inventar después de la universidad. Y ... Si todavía no estás convencido"** Dijo Jeanette, y tomó algo de su bolsillo,** "Esta es la distancia que necesito para volver al futuro. tengo que hacer algo en el presente. Si nos fijamos en los diseños, ustedes sabrán que estoy demasiado adelantada a partir de este momento. "**

Freddie tomó el mando a distancia, y miró su diseño, sus botones. Él se sorprendió de lo avanzado que realmente era. Miró a Sam, que tenía una mirada asustada en sus ojos, **"Tú eres ... ¿Estás diciendo la verdad? ... ¿no?"**

Jeanette asintió con la cabeza: **"¿Sabe alguno de ustedes de algún chico que queiera ser un ninja invisible?"**

**"... ¡ESPERA! ¡Eh, tú estás vestida de rosa! Un hijo mío nunca se pondría algo de color rosa!" **Señaló Sam, y Freddie sacó una sonrisa, Ambos chocaron las manos.

**"¡Esta es mi primera vez vestida de rosa! La abuela Benson me regaló esto! ¡Hablando de ella, es una loca! Sigue dándonos bloqueadores de nubes y jabones de baño antibacteriales!"** Exclamó Jeanette.

**"¿Bloqueadores de nube? Eso es sin duda obra de mi madre" **Añadió Freddie.

**"Pero ... pero ... pero, pero-"**

**"¿Cómo más se puede explicar esto, Sam? Niña inteligente y fuerte, tiene hábitos de ti y de mí, conoce nuestro futuro, sabe de ., y la mayoría de todo lo que tiene un mando a distancia desde el futuro."** Dijo Freddie.

**"... ¿Qué edad tenemos ahora?"** Preguntó Sam.

**"... Tenemos 16."**

**"¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado saliendo desde los dieciséis años?"** Preguntó Sam.

**"Oh, no. No conviertas esto en una película de vampiros, Sam, ¡esto es muy diferente!"** Rompió Freddie.

**"No. .. Vamos a tener 17 dentro de muy poco. Así que si esta chica tiene razón, significa ... Que vamos a salir pronto ... ¿y comenzarán nuestras nuevas vidas?"** Preguntó Sam. Jeanette asintió con la cabeza, todavía se mordía el labio:

**"Pero ... yo sabía que el futuro iba a cambiar ... porque algo iba a pasar y ustedes dos no comenzarían su vida juntos. Es por eso que vine aquí".** Sam le echó una mirada a Freddie, y Jeanette, y todo su cuerpo comenzaron a temblar.

Sam cerró los ojos y los abrió. Para su sorpresa, no era un sueño. Esto era real. Ella abrió la boca, poniendo una mano sobre ella. Tanto Freddie como Jeannette sabían que ella estaba en estado de shock más que nadie. Y Jeanette, pero no Freddie, sabía lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

**"Mami, NO LO HAGAS-"**

Demasiado tarde. Sam se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.

Salió corriendo de su "esposo", corrió de su supuesta hija ... Ella no podía tenerlo todo, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Cada pequeña cosa. Estaba demasiado asustada para hacer frente a todo.

Freddie miró a Jeanette, y suspiró: **"Es mejor que estes diciendo la verdad ..."**

**"¿Qué?, ¿Crees que una niña perdería el tiempo convenciendo personas al azar diciéndoles que es su hija?"** Preguntó Jeanette con sarcasmo. Freddie se rió entre dientes. En realidad, no era el momento apropiado para reír, aunque él pensaba que era gracioso. Pero la situación lo requería, de todos modos.

**"Déjame echarte un vistazo."** Dijo Freddie, de rodillas a Jeanette y sosteniéndola en sus brazos, como un padre a su propio hijo. En cualquier otro caso, él debería haber estado preocupado. Esta sería la hija que en un futuro tendría, ¿No iba a ser en el futuro? Esto podría estropear el espacio-tiempo, pero por alguna razón, no le importaba.

Jennette miró hacia arriba con sus grandes ojos marrones ... sus ojos marrones, su cabellera rubia ... Lo hicieron sonreír, **"...Yo... no puedo creer que realmente eres mi hija."** Dijo Freddie, y esta vez, Jennette tenía la certeza de que él le creyó.

Jeanette lo sabía, por lo que ella solo sonrió y lo abrazó, con lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos.

Freddie sonrió y le respondió el abrazo. Por ahora, no parecía importarle que él tendría un gran problema. No importaba que su vida con Sam apenas había comenzado. Lo único que importaba era que cuando miraba a Jeanette, veía toda su vida a partir de ahora, y la verdad fue dicha. Pero ¿Qué opinaba de su vida con Sam? Que estaba mejor que nunca.

**"Tenemos que encontrar a tu madre."** dijo Freddie, despegándose de ella. Se dio la vuelta, y Jeanette lo agarró del cuello, trepándose en su espalda.

**"**_**Wow,"**_ Pensó Freddie, _**"la primera vuelta a caballito con mi hija y apenas tengo 17"**_

Jeanette sonrió. Era como en los viejos tiempos con su papá, **"¿A dónde vamos?"**

**"La mamá de Sam estará fuera toda la semana. Mientras tanto, necesitas un lugar para quedarte y Sam tiene que calmarse".** Repondió Freddie.

**AN: Bueno, sé que algunas personas podrían estar confundidos al leer que Sam es abogada. Pero piensen en esto: Sam en realidad sería una gran abogada. Quiero decir, ella es franca y persuasiva. Siguiente Cappiee ... Sam y su vinculación con Jeanette! Bye... ¡no olviden dejar sus reviews!**


	4. Cap 04: Aún tengo sentimientos por tí

_**CAP 004: SIGO TENIENDO SENTIMIENTOS HACIA TÍ.**_

**Punto de vista general,**

Sam corrió y siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a su apartamento. Sintió las lágrimas en sus mejillas, ahora muy frías, y se sentó en las escaleras frente a su edificio. Estaba oscuro y no había nadie fuera. Después de todo, era las 2 AM.

No tenía idea de por qué se escapó. A pesar de que se escapó porque estaba asustada, se sentía como si estuviese huyendo de su propia familia. ¡Qué estúpido era pensar que pensó eso! Ni siquiera era técnicamente su familia. Al menos, no todavía.

Pero aún no entendía. ¿Cómo podía estar peleando con Freddie, un día, y luego al siguiente una chica viene y le dice que ella es su hija? Ella le creyó, con todos los derechos. ella no podía entender en sí.

Se quedó mirando a la pared, estaba demasiado aturdida como para moverse. Oyó unos pasos atrás, y vió a Freddie y a Jeanette, paseando a caballito.

**"No grites, y no corras". **Dijo Freddie, dejando a Jeanette en el suelo, luego se sentó frente a Sam, y ella siguió.

**"Bueno, ¿qué querías que haga? ¡No sé qué hacer si mi hija viene del futuro!"** Sam se rompió.

**"Bueno, bueno, cálmate ... Todo lo que estoy diciendo es, ya que tu madre esta fuera de la ciudad, estaba pensando que tal vez Jeanette podría permanecer más en tu casa."** Dijo Freddie.

**"Claro, está bien. Como si tuviera para elegir de todos modos."** Dijo Sam, tomando la mano de Jeanette y ayudándola a ponerse de pie , **"apenas tengo 17 y ya estoy tratando de decidir quién se queda con la niña." **-Murmuró al salir.

Freddie agitó las manos para despedirse de Jeanette, pero tomó la muñeca de Sam y tiró de ella para indicarle algo. Sam dejó a Jeanette, y Freddie la arrastró lejos de Jeanette, **"Trata de ser amable con Jeanette. Probablemente está cansada y todo-y"**

**"¿Crees que soy tan irresponsable? ¿Sabes?, ¡Yo sé cómo cuidar de una niña!"** Interrumpió Sam.

**"¿En serio?"**

**"¿Cómo crees que me apoyo cuando mi mamá no está?" **Preguntó Sam.

**"Pero esta vez no sos vos, Sam, es ella, nuestra hija-"**

**"¡NO! ... no digas "nuestra". ¡No es nuestra hija!, ¡no es nuestra hija!, es sólo Jeanette. No es nuestra, no".** Dijo Sam con voz amenazadora.

**"Oye, ¿Por qué es tan malo decir que es nuestra hija?" **Preguntó Freddie recalcando el "nuestro", **"Quiero decir, tú y yo sabemos que va a suceder de todos modos, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?-"**

**"¿Qué tiene de malo eso? ¿¡Qué qué tiene de malo! ¿Estás bromeando, Benson? ¿Sabemos siquiera que quiere esta chica?" **Argumentó Sam furiosa.

**"¡Shh!" **Dijo Freddie.

**"No, ¿No vayas a querer a esta chica no? Yo sé lo que siento por ella, y cómo me siento acerca de mi futuro, pero ahora necesito saber si tú estás de acuerdo. Ni siquiera sabes sobre lo que siento, quiero decir ... Es una locura .. . Nosotros no somos-Ni siquiera como los demás! " **Argumentó Sam.**  
><strong>

**"Sí, pero al parecer, lo haremos, así que o te-"**

**"¿Cómo?"** Dijo Sam, **"¡Tú me odias! ¡Tu amas a Carly! ¿Qué está pasando?"**

**"No sé, Sam, pero de cualquier manera, ella está aquí ahora y tenemos que saber cómo y por qué está aquí. Ahora, apoyándome sobre la base de la mayoría de las películas de ciencia ficción que he visto, ella esta aquí probablemente para advertir sobre una tragedia en el futuro que podemos evitar..."**

**"Sí, nada vale más la pena que escuchar tu charla geek." **Dijo Sam con sarcasmo: **"¿Así que quieres que yo-"?**

**"Quédate con ella. Probablemente va a estar fascinada con las cosas de tu apartamento, ya que técnicamente es viejo para ella. Sólo trata de mantenerla en una sola pieza."** Le rogó Freddie.

**"Dios, Benson, yo sé cómo cuidar de una niña".** Dijo Sam, mientras entraba al lobby. Pero cuando Sam y Freddie se dieron la vuelta, Jeanette no estaba por ningún lado.

Sam de repente comenzó a sentirse preocupada. **"¿A dónde se fue?"** Inmediatamente entró en pánico **"¿¡Jeanette! ¿¡Jeanette!" **Gritó ella, Jeanette no respondió.

**"Oh, Dios mío, ¿Dónde está?"** Gritó Sam. Freddie miró a su alrededor en estado de shock,

**"Mira, estoy seguro de que está por ahí, no te preocupes-"**

**"¿¡Cómo podrías decirme que no entre en pánico! La niña se ha ido, y ninguno de nosotros sabe dónde está..." **Antes de que Sam pudiese terminar, se escuchó la voz de alguien gritando desde arriba.

**"¡Hola, mamá, hola, papá!"** Gritó Jeanette desde el sexto piso del edificio, justo donde vivía Sam **"Mami, ¿Vienes?"** Le preguntó la niña a su mamá en broma. Sam y Freddie suspiraron aliviados. Jeanette no parecía darse cuenta de lo mucho que les preocupaba.

**"¡Me voy!" **Gritó Sam. Cuando empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, tenía la sensación de que alguien estaba burlándose de ella. A raíz de sus sentidos, se dio la vuelta y vio el rostro sonriente de Freddie.

**"¿Por qué estás sonriendo, Fredwart?" **Preguntó Sam.

**"Oh, nada... Sólo que estabas taaan preocupada por Jeanette..."** Él sonrió.

Sam puso los ojos en blanco y Freddie dio una risa ligera antes de salir, mirando hacia arriba para ver a Jeannette agitando las manitos saludando. Él le devolvió el saludo, pero aun sabiendo que Sam va a estar muy pegada a Jeanette, tenía una ligera sensación de que iban a estar bien.

Sam fue al ascensor, preguntándose cómo diablos sabía Jeanette dónde vivía exactamente. Más importante aún, ¿Por qué a Sam le importaba tanto? De todos modos, no sabía a ciencia cierta si Jeanette realmente era su hija.

Decidió no pensar en ello. Cuando fue a su apartamento, Jeanette estaba... colgada boca abajo del armario de la cocina.

**"Mira, mamá, ¡estoy al revés!" **Jeanette se rió. Los ojos de Sam se abrieron como platos, luego corrió al lado de Jeannette, **"Ten cuidado, ¡te vas a caer!"** Dijo Sam, agarrando la cintura de Jeanette y poniéndola cuidadosamente de a su lado.

**"¿Estás bien?"** Le preguntó Sam tan pronto como Jeanette estaba de vuelta en el suelo. Jeanette le dio una pequeña sonrisa, **"Hey, ¿qué es eso?" **-Preguntó, corriendo a la mesa de la cocina, para encontrar a Espumita, que gritó inmediatamente al verla.

Jeanette dio una leve sonrisa, tratando de llevarse bien con la criatura para acariciar su piel. Pero cuando lo hizo, Espumita le rasguñó la muñeca.

**"¡Ay!"** Se quejó Jeanette, de pie y caminando torpemente, se golpeó accidentalmente con una mesa detrás de ella, haciendo tambalearse una botella de Peppy Cola que estaba abierta sobre su cabeza.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que Jeanette apenas podía hablar o hacer nada. La muñeca le dolía mucho y su herida estaba haciéndose peor, sin mencionar de la cola en todo su pelo, ella ni se dio cuenta de que Espumita estaba corriendo hacia ella.

Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta, rápidamente se cubrió la cara, esperando que Espumita le hiciese aún más daño, pero en cambio, no sentía nada. Abrió los ojos y Sam estaba calmando la furia de Espumita, sus garras salvajes volaban por todas partes.

**"¡Gato malo!"** Gritó Sam. Tomó una caja de la mesa de la cocina y la abrió, revelando un tranquilizante.

**"Espera, mamá, no vas a hacerle daño, ¿verdad?"** Preguntó Jeanette.

**"¡Mira, es esto o dejarlo irse así de loco!** **El tranquilizante va a calmarlo." **Explicó Sam, a punto de darle a Espumita el tranquilizante, pero Jeanette se agarró de ella.

**"Pero mamá, el tranquilizante de gatos es veneno!"** Dijo Jeanette.

**"¡No, no, el médico dijo que sí!"** Protestó Sam.

**"Sí, pero en el futuro, los médicos descubrieron que la mayoría de los tranquilizantes son en realidad algo venenoso para los animales, y la única razón que los vuelve locos es debido al tranquilizante, que los hace más hiperactivos y los vuelve más paranoico." **Explica Jeanette. Sam miró con torpeza, sabía que ella tenía razón.

**"Bien, ¿qué propones que hagamos?" **Preguntó Sam. Jeanette dio una señal de 'un segundo' y corrió alrededor de la casa, para luego encontrar los ratones robóticos que se mueven con la llave que tienen detrás. Ella lo agarró, lo puso al frente a los ojos de Espumita y giró la llave. Cuando lo dejó en el suelo Espumita sacó las garras y comenzó a perseguir al ratón.

Sam estaba confundida. ¿Cómo podría un ratón hacerlo menos hiperactivo? Entonces, Espumita se cansó y dejó de perseguir al ratón, finalmente, se quedó dormido.. Jeanette sonrió por su triunfo. Sam miró la sonrisa de Jeanette, que era misteriosamente como una combinación de la sonrisa de ella y la sonrisa de Freddie.

**"¿Cómo ... Cómo hiciste eso?"** Le preguntó Sam.

**"Cuando los gatos reciben tranquilizantes, después de correr o hacer ejercicio, terminan muy cansados. Cuando despiertan, no sienten nada en absoluto." **Explicó Jeanette: **"Tú eres la que me enseñó esto cuando tuvimos a Hammy". **

(_**AN**_: _No sé si esto del tranquilizante es verdad o no, me lo inventé, pero en la historia si que es verdad_)

**"Oh...Bueno..." ** Dijo Sam, no estaba tan segura de lo que pasó, **"Um, es mejor que saquemos la de tu cabello."**

**"Un baño sería bueno." **Sornió Jeanette. Sam tomó la mano de Jeanette y la guió hasta el baño.

Freddie regresó a su casa. Quería dormir un poco ... tenía que pagar 2.000 dólares y tener una hija del futuro en casa era realmente agotador. Se dio la vuelta y se acordó de que se olvidó de ver algo en iCarly, y se trataba de Sam. Tenía que tener los alimentos que Sam usaría para el siguiente webshow en orden o lo mataría.

Al entrar al apartamento Shay, vio a Carly, estaba llorando. Parece que ha pasado triste un tiempo. Ella estaba mirando la pantalla de la computadora, y había un montón de pañuelos a su alrededor.

**"Hey, ¿qué te pasa?"** Le preguntó Freddie

**"Oh ... Tú estás aquí".** Dijo Carly **"¿Has visto el nuevo perfil de Griffin en TheSlap?"**

Freddie negó con la cabeza, entonces Carly se acercó y le mostró en la pantalla el perfil Griffin. Los brazos de Griffin estaban en torno a una chica bonita que estaba en la escuela, Freddie la reconoció enseguida, su nombre era Jenna, y en el comentario de la foto, escribió: "Nunca sabía que tendría un amor como este".

**"Wow ... Debe ser difícil para tí." ** Dijo Freddie con sinceridad, acariciando el cabello de Carly. Era duro para ella. Él sabía a ciencia cierta que Carly y Jenna eran buenas amigas también.

**"Siempre supe que Jenna estaba contenta con este nuevo novio que tiene, simplemente no sabía que era él."** Lloraba Carly.

**"Lo siento ... Pero ¿Que no era que no estabas más con él?"** Le preguntó Freddie.. Carly volvió la cabeza hacia él, **"Así era... Pero cuando vi esta imagen ... me recordó que estoy muy lejos de Griffin y Jenna lo tiene cerca. A veces me gustaría que..."**

**"Carls, apenas tienes 17, tienes tiempo suficiente."** Le recordó Freddie .

**"Creo que ..."** Dijo Carly, enjuagándose las lágrimas. Ella miró a Freddie, y se echó a reír de repente.

**"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" **Le preguntó Freddie.

**"Oh, nada, es sólo que ... Me acordé de cuando éramos novios ... Yo pensaba que tenía lo que ella y Griffin tenían."** Carly se rió entre dientes. Freddie se sorprendió, ¿Por qué le está diciendo esto, exactamente?

**"Oh ... Um, bien ..." **Dijo Freddie: **"Mira, yo, eh, tengo que organizar algo de iCarly ..."**

**"Está bien. Así... Tengo que decirte algo."** Dijo Carly: **"Yo todavía siento lo mismo que sentía cuando salíamos."**

Los ojos de Freddie se abrieron, y sólo con escuchar a Carly decir como se sentía, una tormenta de viento enorme acababa de darle una bofetada en la cara, y sentía como si en cualquier momento estuviera a punto de caerse, con la misma cara que tenía, todavía conmocionado.

**"Um ... tengo que ir." **Dijo Freddie, casi corriendo del apartamento Shay. iCarly podía esperar. Ahora mismo, él sabía por qué estaba aquí Jeanette.

Porque en el momento que Carly dijo esas palabras, Freddie estaba empezando a sentir algo por Carly otra vez ...

**"Y yo tengo estos amigos, Glinda y Cody. Son muy amables conmigo, sobre todo porque no tienen miedo de mí".** Le dijo Jeanette a Sam. Ella estaba en la bañera, había burbujas alrededor de ella por todas partes. Sam estaba lavándole el pelo, que por cierto estaba muy largo.

**"¿Por qué tenerte miedo?"** Preguntó Sam. Jeanette le dio a Sam una mirada de tristeza: **"Porque una vez dejé inconsciente a un maestro porque él me dio una mala calificación." **explicó.

**"¿En serio? Wow, ¡Buen trabajo! Sabes, una vez, puse con Photoshop la cabeza de una profesora en el cuerpo de un rinoceronte." **Exclamó Sam, riéndose de su memoria, pero después se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, **"Um ... La violencia está... mal".**

(**N.A:** _¿No les suena? Jajaja el primer capítulo de ICarly_)

**"¡Qúe divertido!... Tú me vas a decir exactamente lo mismo en el futuro."** Comentó Jeanette. Ella se rió y Jeanette, que acaba de descubrir lo irónico qué es que Sam decía lo mismo en el pasado como lo diría en el futuro. Sam se sorprendió al escuchar que tenía la misma risa que ella.

**"Mami, ¿Alguna vez te gustaría ser más... femenina? Más bien ¿Cómo la tía Carly?" **Ṕreguntó Jeanette, frente a Sam.

**"¿Yo? ¿femenina? ¡Por supuesto que no!." **Mintió Sam.

**"Estás mintiendo otra vez, mamá".** Dijo Jeanette.

**"... ¿Por qué crees que estoy mintiendo?" **Preguntó Sam. Jeanette se encogió de hombros: **"Un mentiroso conoce a otro".**

**"... Bueno, sí, yo quería ser más como Carly ... una vez."** Explicó Sam, agarrando una pequeña toalla de baño que no había usado desde que tenía la edad de Jeanette, y se la puso de bata de baño a ella.

**"¿Pero por qué?"** Ṕreguntó Jeanette.

Sam suspiró, agarró el taburete en el que estaba sentada y lo puso frente al espejo, para que Jeanette se pare en él, así Sam podía cepillarse el pelo: **"Bueno ... Ya sabes, No estaba contenta con mi forma de ser y estaba desesperada porque me gustaba un muchacho... Así que cambié. Porque pensaba que estaba enamorada de él. "** Dijo Sam con tristeza. Jeanette miró al espejo y vio la cara triste de su madre.

**"¿De verdad lo quieres?" **-le preguntó.

**"No, yo no ... no se porque lo hice. Pero resulta que mi definición de amor estaba equivocado." **Respondió Sam. En ese momento, no podía decirle a Jeanette lo mal que terminó con Pete.. Es una profunda tristeza, y nadie lo sabía. A pesar de todo, ella fingió que estaba bien con él.

(**N.A: **_volvemos con las referencias XD, esta vez hace referencia a "Hice femenina a Sam"__)_

A Jeanette no le gustaba ver a su madre así, pero encontró algo para animarla, **"Mamá, ¿Sabes lo que me dijistes en el futuro, sobre el amor?"** -le preguntó.

Sam negó con la cabeza: **"No. .. ¿Qué dije?"**

**"Dijistes que el amor era como hacer girar tus brazos alrededor de tí muy rápido. Es una sensación maravillosa, tienes mucha energía y te sientes como si fueras la mejor del mundo. Sin embargo, es posible que cometamos el error de pensar que dar vueltas rápido no es tan peligroso como lo es de maravilloso. Que si tienes tus ojos en algo, no puedes ver lo que está sucediendo a tu alrededor, y comienzas a perder el equilibrio. Entonces, de repente, te caes en tu cara. "** Dijo Jeanette.

Sam respiró profundamente para tratar de recapitular lo que Jeanette había dicho: **"Eso esta más o menos bien ... Por desgracia, mamá..."** Dijo ella, era la primera vez que se sentía bien al llamarse mamá a sí misma **". .. cayó en la cara tantas veces que se siente como si nunca más quisiera hacer girar los brazos. "**

Jeanette le hizo frente, **"¿Por qué no?"**

**"Porque yo no creo que pueda caer de nuevo. Si me caigo, nunca podría levantarme." **Dijo Sam, _**'Wow, ¿Yo he dicho eso? Tal vez soy mejor madre de lo que yo creo ... "**_ pensó.

**"No te preocupes, mamá. No voy a permitir que caigas." **Sonrió Jeanette. Sam se echó a reír, y por alguna extraña razón, ella comenzóa creer.

Ella no lo creía al principio, y no quería creerlo. En toda su vida, había creído que las cosas con ella y Freddie estaban destinadas a ser desastrosas, un desorden de vida, el apocalipsis, en fin. Entonces, ¿cómo, con sólo tocar el cabello suave de Jeanette que se parecía al cabello de Sam, o simplemente por mirarla a los ojos que se parecían a los de Freddie, Sam sintió como si fuera una reunión con un angelito?

**"¿Tienes hambre?" -**Preguntó Sam, manteniendo la leve sonrisa que decía que Jeanette si era el resultado de ella y Freddie, y no podía estar más feliz al estar con él.

**"¡Claro que sí!**" Sonrió Jeanette.

**"Bueno, afortunadamente para tí, tengo un jamón entero en la nevera..."** Dijo Sam, manteniendo un ojo sobre Jeanette, quien sonrió. En cuestión de segundos, Sam y Jeanette estaban corriendo rápidamente y compitiendo entre sí por el jamón en la cocina.

**"¡Lo tengo!" ** Sonrió Jeanette , tomando el jamón que estaba en una envoltura de plástico.

**"¡Oh, no, no!"** Sam se echó a reír alegremente, agarrando a Jeannette estilo novia y girándola alrededor de la vivienda.

**"No, ¡Dejáme!"** Rió Jeanette.

**"¡No hasta que sueltes el jamón!" **Dijo Sam, dejándose caer en el sofá y liberando a Jeanette. Ambas se habían divertido tanto que casi se habían olvidado de que estaban luchando por el jamón. La cabeza de Jeanette estaba acostada en el estómago de Sam. Ella le dio una risita y Sam tomó el plástico del jamón.

En el mismo momento, la hija, la madre, tomaron sus propias piezas de jamón y comenzaron a comer lo salvaje.

**¡HOLAA A TODOS!** **Bueno como lo prometí, un nuevo capítulo de "Una encrucijada con Seddie" y próximamente un nuevo cap de "Switching Nettie". Ahora... ¿Que opinan de este capítulo? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Y algunas preguntas para los fans de ICarly...**

**_1) ¿Creen que los personajes están bien interpretados?_**

**_2) ¿Qué piensan ustedes respecto a la reacción de Sam cuando Jennette desapareció_**? _**A mi me encantó. Ella** **realmente se veía muy...maternal...¡Me encantó! Eso demuestra que en el fondo Sam es muy maternal.**_

**3) _Se nota que Freddie esta contento con su futuro junto a Sam ¿Qué piensan ustedes?_**


	5. Cap 05: No la llevaba puesta para ella

_**Carly**_

_**CAP 005: NO VESTIRÉ ESO PARA ELLA**_

_**Freddie POV**_

Esa noche, busqué el cieling, y me quedé mirando el logotipo de iCarly en el cieling, Tenía una imagen de mí, Sam, Carly y Spencer todos abrazados juntos. Durante toda la noche, me quedé mirando a Sam y a Carly una tras otra, intentando tomar la decisión de quién me había hecho sentir algo más fuerte. Por supuesto que me gusta Carly... ¿verdad? Pero muy dentro de mí, yo sabía que unas horas antes, cuando nos preparábamos para ir al espacio, cuando me había puesto colonia adicional, trataba de verme muy bien, trataba de verme agradable, todo para alguien que no era Carly, pero la chica que yo solía llamar "Mi demonio rubio" por titúlo no es que siempre fuese mía. Y yo sabía muy bien que nunca lo sería.

Pero mientras miraba el cuadro de iCarly en el cieling, me di cuenta de algo extraño.

Estábamos todos en el mismo lugar, la banda de iCarly. Primero yo, luego Sam, luego Carly, y luego Spencer, todos abrazados. Entonces es cuando me di cuenta de algo extraño.

El brazo de Carly parecía extenderse aún más para mí, y yo no parecía darme cuenta. Yo tenía el brazo completamente envuelto alrededor de Sam, que tenía las manos sosteniendo mi brazo, y todos teniamos sonrisas en nuestros rostros.

No lo había notado, pero cuando me bloquearon Carly y Spencer, Sam ... casi parecía estar feliz de que yo estuviese prácticamente abrazándola.

**"Samantha Puckett ..." **Dije en voz alta: **"Eres una niña muy rara .."**

Me quedé dormido, con la esperanza de que sabría cómo averiguar algo más sobre Sam Puckett.

Una hermosa mujer rubia llevaba una camisa sepia, salió de las cubiertas en una cama de tamaño king. Wow, esa chica estaba caliente ...

**"Persianas abiertas... "** -murmuró, y las persianas se abrieron solas, mostrando un día misteriosamente lluvioso. Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban las ventanas, lo que la despertó aún más. Ella miró afuera y vio que un rayo comenzó a llegar.

**"Fredwart ..." **Dijo ella: **"Despierta. Hay un rayo. tengo que comprobar que Jeanette esté durmiendo."**

Espera ... "¿Fredwart? "¿Jeanette"?

**"Sam, te vas ..." **Se escuchó una voz masculina. Ella Se sentó y fue ... ¿Qué? ¿Era yo? Seguro que se parecía a mí, pero más viejo. Era como mi forma mayor.

La mujer se quejó, **"nub perezoso ..." -**murmuró. Se levantó de la cama, y salió de la habitación, pasó por los pasillos y luego llegó a lo que parecía la habitación de una niña.

Los pasillos y la habitación de la niña se veían exactamente como la de una casa del futuro. En el piso del pasillo había un revestimiento con luz azul de los que se encuentran en los aviones, y había marcos de fotos digitales en la pared, cuyas imágenes revelaban más de lo que debería haber ...

Las imágenes eran brillantes y la luz hacia imposible cometer un error , pero ... yo podría haber jurado que vi una foto mía al lado de un árbol, y Sam de pie en el lado opuesto. Parecíamos tan felices, y eso que la foto no parecía ser de más de un par de semanas de lo que éramos en la imagen ... Lo que me impresionó fue que Sam y yo estábamos tomados de la mano. Nos veíamos en el frente del árbol.

Sonreía muy bien, sonreía como si yo fuera el hombre más afortunado del mundo y nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas fuertemente, como si nunca hubiesémos querido soltarnos. Miré el árbol, y lo que parecía estar tallado en él: S + F = 4ever "en un corazón.

... Luego vino otra imagen, en la que parecíamos ser mayores, pero aún así ...

Y la otra foto fue ... De nosotros mayores, seguimos juntos ...

Y otra...

Y otra...

Y otra ... Pero en esta foto estaba vestido de otra forma ... Por lo visto, era como si acabara de terminar la universidad ... Y estábamos Sam y yo... Sam ... llevaba un vestido blanco.

¿¡Qué! ... ¿¡Nos casamos!

Entonces vi otra imagen, se trataba de una imagen de Sam, que estaba cansada (y, paradójicamente, parecía tener un plato de jamón a medio comer a su lado) con un bebé pequeño, y yo estaba en la cama con ella, sonriendo. Así que ... Esa mujer y ese hombre ... La mujer que, por cierto, era la cosa más caliente que he visto en mi vida y el hombre, que era muy guapo y para nada nerd ... ¿Erámos Sam y yo?

No pude mirar más allá de eso, porque por alguna razón, me parecía estar siguiendo a Sam-Quiero decir, a esa mujer, y cuando lo hice, entré por una puerta que tenía escrito "Habitación de Jeannette: Manténganse alejados (¡Esto es para tí: Coddork!). Esa fue ... ¿Mi niña Jeanette?

**"Jeanette, ¿estás bien?" **Preguntó Sam en voz baja. Pero cuando miró por encima de la cama, no había nadie allí ... **"¿Jeanette? ¿Jeanette? FREDDIE!"** -Gritó, mirando por debajo de las sábanas, y luego debajo de la cama ,** "Jeanette, si te estás ocultando ¡Sál ahora!"**

Su rostro cambió de mal humor a cansancio, pánico y miedo. Ella miró el armario y nada,. Luego presionó un botón en la pared, y salió una pantalla.

**"Buenos días Sam Benson". **Dijo una voz robótica. Espera ... ¿Sam Benson? No me lo puedo creer ... Es cierto.

Cuando sea mayor, esta va a ser mi vida. Sam va a ser mi esposa, Jeanette va a ser mi hija. Había llorado lágrimas de alegría, si pudiera... Quiero decir, es una vida que nunca había esperado, pero no podría haber querido nada más. Cuando vi el pánico en la cara de mi futura esposa, empecé a sentir mucho miedo.

**"Computerhouse ¿Dónde está Jeanette Benson?"** -le preguntó.

**"ADN de Jeanette Benson no encontrado en la casa. Su último paradero conocido: ... El sótano" **Dijo.

Sam corrió a su habitación, donde el futuro yo se estaba levantando, su mirada expresaba pánico,

**"¿Qué pasa?"** Preguntó el futuro yo. Sam estaba tan preocupada, que sostenía al futuro yo de los brazos **"¡Jeanette ... Ella...Ella... Ella Ha desaparecido! El ComputerHouse dijo que su último paradero conocido fue en el sótano!"**

Sam y el futuro yo corrieron por el sótano, mientras gritaban **'¡Jeanette! ".**

Y me di cuenta, que a pesar de que era un sueño, y nadie me escuchaba, ya que era uno de esos sueños, donde nadie podía verme, grité junto con ellos

**"¡Jeanette!"**

Por supuesto, no me escucharon. Una vez que llegamos al sótano, vi los más grandes inventos que jamás he visto ... coches voladores, planos, el tipo de labratorios que sólo se podía ver en las películas. Vi que había en el centro de la habitación, una placa que decía: "Máquina del Tiempo", con las instrucciones que mostraban la poca distancia que Jeanette llevaba!

**"¡No la veo!"** Gritó Sam: **"¡No la veo!"**

**"Sam, cálmate, se puede ejecutar una búsqueda completa del ADN Benson alrededor de la ciudad, ¡No pudo haber ido demasiado lejos!"** Dijo el futuro yo, aunque sabía que le preocupaba demasiado. De alguna manera, ¿Qué sentía el futuro yo?

Futuro yo escribió en una pantalla de ordenador, una vez más, salió de la pared la computadora. Escribió **"Jeanette Athena Benson '**, y luego se escribió ** "Búsqueda: Jeanette Athena Benson"**. Futuro yo sostenía a Sam cerca de él, y le susurraba al oído '**"Va a estar bien ... "** Pero yo no sabía si estaba seguro. Lo sentí. Creo que fue la primera vez en el futuro que había visto a Sam con miedo, estaba muy sorprendido. Tuve la sensación de que si Sam estaba asustada ... estaba aún más asustada de lo que jamás lo estuvo.

Pero no fue hasta que los resultados de la pantalla aparecieron que Sam comenzó a echarse a llorar.

**"Jeanette Athena Benson-no hay resultados. ¿Quiere un Fichero con el informe de Personas Desaparecidas?"**

El futuro yo hizo clic en "Sí", y Sam cayó de rodillas, sollozando en voz baja. Vi que el futuro yo la consolaba, las lágrimas caían de mis propios ojos, de los míos y de los de mi yo futuro. Y aunque parecía estar tratando de calmarla, el futuro-yo perdió como ella.

Yo quería llorar ... ni siquiera podía parar el llanto de mi esposa y ni siquiera podía salvarme a mi mismo...¡Espera un momento!...

**"¡Espera Sam! ¡Ella está bien! ¡Ella está conmigo! Voy a traerla de vuelta, te lo prometo, ¡estará a salvo!"** Grité, sabiendo que no ayudaba, ya que no podían oírme. Entonces oí una voz infantil ...

**"Papá ... papá ..."**

**"¡PAPÁ DESPIERTA!" **Sentí que alguien golpeaba mi brazo izquierdo y me despertaba.

**"¡Ay! ¡Sam no hagas eso!" **Le grité.

**"En realidad, era yo."** Dijo una vocecita. Miré hacia abajo y me senté, Jennette estaba sonriendo. Sam, estaba detrás de ella, sonriendo. Era algo lindo la manera en la que sus sonrisas eran iguales ... me di cuenta de que sólo yo dije que pensaba que la sonrisa de Sam era linda.

Negué con la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad, **"Tú ... ¿Estás en un gran problema, señorita!"** Dije, señalando a Jeannette con el dedo.

**"¿Qué hice?" **-Me preguntó.

**"¡Tienes que volver con tus padres!"** -Exclamé, **"¡Están muy preocupados por ti!"**

**"Ustedes son mis padres!"** Insistió ella.

**"¿Y cómo sabes que están muy preocupados? ¿Que no saben que ella se fue?" **Preguntó Sam.

Asentí con la cabeza, **"¡Sí, los dos estamos preocupados, por eso tienes que ir ahora!"**

**"¡No puedo ir Papá!, tengo una misión importante que cumplir... tengo que quedarme hasta que pueda solucionar este problema."** Declaró Jeannette.

**"Freddork, sé que deberíamos llevarla de vuelta, pero seamos sinceros, la chica está aquí por una razón. ¡Tenemos que dejar que ella haga lo que tiene que hacer!"** Dijo Sam.

Suspiré, **"Bien ... consigamos esto, Sam, tenemos que cumplir con ella ahora. ¿A dónde tenemos que ir Jeanette?"**

**"Ella ..."** Dijo Sam, frotándose la barbilla en modo de pensamiento, **"¡Lo tengo! ¡Puedes quedarte aquí! Tu mamá no está en la ciudad, tampoco, ¿verdad?"**

Asentí con la cabeza: **"Escucha, Jeannette, no vamos a estar fuera mucho tiempo. Y ya comistes. Si quieres comer algo más, allá esta la nevera de papá, ¿de acuerdo?"**

**"Bueno, incluso si no me dejan en paz, estoy bien sola ... ¡pero va a ser aburrido!"** Se quejó Jeanette.

**"Señorita, ¡Vas a hacer lo que yo te digo!"** Le advertí.

**"Bien ..."** Jeanette puso mala cara, y luego miró a Sam, quien sonrió:

**"Cariño, mamá inventó la mirada acusadora, ¿Realmente crees que va a funcionar en mí?" ** Preguntó Sam.

Jeanette me pisó pie, **"¡No es justo!"** dijo.

**"Estaremos de vuelta." **Le prometí, besándola en la frente. Cuando salí, Sam la abrazó y ambos salimos de la vivienda. Sam esperó que cerrara la puerta, y me di cuenta que estaba caminando de puntillas y silbando una melodía con calma ...

Cuando cerré la puerta, me volví hacia ella y sonreí. Ella me miró" **¿De qué estás tan feliz, Fredamame?"**

**"Supongo que aceptas el hecho de que vamos a casarnos, ¿eh?"** Le pregunté, sonriendo un poco. Ella no quería responder.

**"Mira, yo no entiendo cómo puede existir algo entre nosotros cuando nos odiamos. Hasta el momento, se supone que debemos empezar a gustarnos y no pasa nada".** dijo. El ascensor se abrió y ambos entramos.

**"En realidad, ¿Recuerdas cuando Carly me preguntó si llevaba colonia antes?"** Le pregunté.

**"Sí, ¿y qué?"**

**"Yo no la llevaba puesta para ella."** Me confesó: **"Yo la llevaba puesta para tí..."**

**...**

**Bueno, ¿Qué opinan de este cap? Wouuw! Me sorprendí al enterarme de que Freddie se había puesto la colonia para Sam y no para Carly. Que tierno. Ahora... por las dudas aclaro... Lo que Freddie tuvo fue un tipo de sueño donde veía a su yo futuro y a Sam del futuro. Como que veía lo que "en ese preciso momento" estaba pasando en el futuro. Que era que los padres de Jennette descubrieron que ella no estaba y ahora están preocupados. Bueno... eso es todo...PORFA REVIEWS! Y si les gusta esta historia digánle a los demás... tengo muy pocos reviews y eso no me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo, así que dejaré de traducir por un tiempito (algunos días) hasta tener algunos reviews más... PORFA!**


End file.
